The BieberFever
by babyluw
Summary: AU. The two most popular, cool, bad guys of the school bond over a mutal interest - Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

The Bieber-Fever

.

Don't take me wrong, I'm usually all about the rock and the dub, and some dnb, who could ever deny some good ol' Pendulum? And sure there's moments when I slip into hardcore, not to mention post-hardcore... well, anyway that's not what this was about. And it's not what my headphones blasting right now.

Unfortunately.

No, what my iPod's playing right now, what I was caught listening to (by the hottest guy ever, to boot), what I was caught singing along to... was Justin Bieber.

Don't take me wrong, I don't really have nothing against Bieber.

But that's only when no one else know that I'm listening to him.

It's after PE, I thought I was the only one left in the locker room. So, coming out of the shower, I pull on a fresh pair of Frank Dandy's then slip on my music - cause when it comes to dressing and undressing, it's just better with music.

Rolling my shoulders I raise the volume, jumping up on the bench that's in the middle of the room. When the course come on I close my eyes and sing along as loud as I can. I'm in the middle of that classical boy-band move, you know, when they reach their hand towards the crowd, slowly going from one side to the other? Yeah, that's what I'm doing with one hand, the other's clasping my iPod hard, it's my make due microphone.

And then I open my eyes, cause I'm gonna take a step on the bench and I don't wanna fall off, and there he stands. I freeze, my hand still in mid air. My thumb automatically press the pause button.

He's staring wide eye at me, not making any indication on moving, so I slowly stand up straight and pull off my headphones. The real world is deafeningly quiet. I liked my fantasy more.

He still seems a bit trapped in disbelieving, chock, or something.

"Hi." I say after another two seconds pass. I just wanna get this whole silent thing to end, pull on my clothes, and leave. Or maybe I could just crawl into one of the lockers and pretend that it's an elevator to six feet under.

It's not like I've never talked to Grimmjow before (yeah, that's the guy's name). But you have to understand that I'm usually a really cool guy. I'm one of those guys that half the boys of school wanna be, and the other half wish they never get on the bad side of.

Sure, Grimmjow's also one of those guys. One of the 'bad-boy's' that you'd do best to stay away from.

So, sure, we've talked. But we've always been cold and cool about it, gotta stay true to our rumors, especially around our own kind. I've seen him at some club sometime, given a wave or a nod, and that's been it.

Slowly but surely a smile is spreading over his lips now, before splitting into a shark like grin. And if I wanna stay as one of the cool guys then I really can't crawl into the locker now as I want to, I have to stay strong and back up the fact that, yes, I'm listening to Bieber and, no, there's nothing fucking wrong with that.

"So.." he starts. And fuck I'm wearing my favorite boxers, and they're orange with pink flowers on. "Justin Bieber? You're a fan?" He raises an eyebrow in question and I finally have it in me to jump off the bench, dropping my iPod and my Skullcandy's on it as I reach for my pants. Not too quickly, don't wanna seem eager. There's nothing wrong with pink flower boxers. And honestly, I don't think there's anything wrong with them, they're cool.

"So what if I am?" I have to sit down to get my pants on. Cause they're a bit too tight and have two holes too many, which I get stuck in if I'm too hasty with pulling them on.

"Nah, nothin' wrong with it. Just didn't expect ya to be." He shrugs, and it really doesn't seem like he's gonna tease me about it. Relief, I feel it. "I got the DVD just yesterday."

I'm nearly falling over, or well, I would have if it wasn't for that I was sitting down. Instead I just stare stupidly at the blue haired teen two meters away from me.

"You've seen it?" he asks and, oh god. He likes Justin Bieber. Enough to buy the DVD. I wonder what would happen if this got out. Not that I'm gonna burst the bubble but, you know.

"No, not yet. I've been meaning to DL it but.. it just hasn't happened." No, I'm not gonna start studdering or anything, I'm not some chick. I can't help but smile though, standing up to fetch my shirt. "Shit, I can hardly believe this." I laugh, and he does to, scratching his neck a bit in mock shame.

"Nah, I'm a bit surprised myself."

"Can't blame ya." My shirt's on and I'm securing my belt one hole tighter.

"So.." I hum in response, letting him know that I'm listening as I start putting stuff into my pockets, securing my headphones around my neck. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Nah, not really. Go out, get boozed up, same old, same old."

"Wanna watch Never Say Never with me?" That shark wide grin is back, showing too many teeth. It's contageous and I find myself grinning too.

"Yeah, sure man. Sound's awesome."

Well, that worked out exceptionally well.

If I had known the way to get a date (I know it's not really a date) with Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was to sing him a Justin Bieber song I would have done it last year, when I first saw him.

"Have you just caught the Bieber-Fever or do you like.. I don't know, too?" My question is unprecise but he'll get what I mean. He laughs lightly and shake his head.

"I do have a small crush on Adam Lambert."

"Who doesn't?" I shrug, slipping into my Van's. "I'd fuck his leather gloves anytime." Tossing my PE stuff into my bag I sip it closed and head towards the doors, Grimmjow just beside me.

"Maybe I'll let you borrow my pair sometime."

Once we're in front of the doors we look one last time at each other, knowing fully well that if we continue this conversation outside of these closed doors the whole school will know about it within the minute. You see, we're both extremely popular.

"See you Friday?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

We split, and I can't help but smile the rest of the day which causes more eyes to turn than usual.

.

It's Friday and Grimmjow's waiting at the gates for me. I jog up to him and we both nod as we start walking down the street, we don't really say anything until we're out of sight from school.

"It's feels like we're up to some secret FBI shit." He laughs as we round another corner.

"I know, but, hey, we kinda are."

"Yeah. I wonder what people would think if they knew that the infamous bad boy Kurosaki Ichigo had caught the Bieber-Fever."

"Same to you, ain't you even more of a delinquent than I am?" I've heard so many bad rumors about him. Not even half could be true.

"What have ya heard?" he laughs as he ask me. "Cause I've heard some pretty nice ones about you."

"Yeah?"

"You've banged half the girls on the swim team, and the coach Neliel."

"Sorry to disappoint, that's false. I heard you sold crack to Junior High students."

"False. You crashed a car into a BBQ party."

"Heh, fake one. Your dad's a gangsta boss and your mom's a top model."

"Oh, I wish. You're a hacker and the FBI's after you."

"Nope. You were in a gun fight with some foreign mobs?"

"Nah. You took on ten guys with weapons and didn't get a scratch?"

"Not really, I was pretty bruised after that." One that's half true at least and I'd had a pretty nice bat myself to cause trouble with.

"They say that the grass was dyed red afterwards."

"Maybe it was, I don't remember. I was focusing on staying conscious and getting home." He suddenly stops and I look up at where we are. Nothing special, just a normal apartment block. "I'm guessing you don't live in a mansion outside of town and have five cars?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." He doesn't sound sorry at all. We ignore the elevator and head up the stairs, stopping on the second floor.

"Anyone home?" I ask as I toe of my shoes, following him into what seems to be the living area.

"They shouldn't be home until six or seven. Work." I follow him around as he makes a quick round of the place. "Bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and closet," I just nod, watching as he points down the hall before opening a door. "And this is my kingdom."

I follow him into his room, watching around as he heads straight for the shelf loaded with movies and CD's. There's a pile of clothes, mostly black or dark gray (just like mine), in one corner. There's a desk loaded with nonsense, but over all he doesn't seem to have much trash around. There's a TV against one wall, next to it a huge stereo who has matching speakers standing behind some rumble on the desk and another next to the bed.

"Do my room match your expectations?" He moves over to the TV, dropping down to his knees to insert the DVD.

"I can't say that I really had any expectations but, it pass." I drop down on the bed, leaning against the wall, watching as Grimmjow moves around. Tossing the remote to me while he pulls the curtain down, creating a cozy half darkness.

"Oh baby, don't want the neighbors to see us?" I half joke, earning a laugh.

"It might scar them." He smirks as he drop down next to me, way too close.

"Oh, my." I try to play along but the smile on my face is just too wide and so is his. He gives up and sits up straight, backing off a bit. Not that he really needs to really, if he wanted to do too dirty tings to me I'd probably let him. He's bloody gorgeous, and now I'm finally learning that we share the same humor and shit too... I can guess where this is gonna end.

"Want snacks?" he asks, not waiting for my response as he reach over the edge of the bed, pulling up a bag of chips and two beers from under the bed. Surprisingly the beer is cool.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

We settle back into a comfortable silence as the movie starts rolling. Screaming girls from all over being shown every fifth minute, declaring their ever lasting love to Bieber.

I'm really enjoying the movie, the kid's really good and it's nice to see and hear more of what he's been through. Hear how he became the big sensation that he is.

"He's really somethin'." Grimmjow's mumbling next to me, and I just hum in response. I wish that I could play drums, guitar and piano.

I don't know what happens to time. At some point I can hear some doors slamming and I'm guessing that it means that his folks are home. The movie's over since long ago and we've been playing some records and sung along some Adam Lambert songs. And laughed our asses off.

I think I've had four beers when he proclaims that the shit is out and if we wanna be proper teens it's time to get our asses out of his home and into a bar.

"Ooh, can't we go as Adam Lambert?"

"You just wanna wear my gloves." That's true. I havn't taken them off since he let me try them.

"They're amazing." I spread my fingers before me. "Seriously, they're super hot."

"I know, that's why I bought them." he laughs. Fuck I'm starting to love his laugh, it's so honest.

"Come on, let me borrow them."

"Sure."

He finishes his beer and we head to the cheepest bar in the neighborhood. And when they close we're both aware of the fact that we're both bi, and that the bartender knows this as well, Nero is finally famous enough to be played in a bar and the sky is only the beginning.

I fall into my bed that night and I sleep until noon the next day.

.

It's a few days later, on the break before last period, that I'm heading up to the roof. Wanting to get away from all the people. Some girl who's name I don't recognize had sneaked a letter and some cookies into my bench. I wasn't gonna respond to it but, there's not really any harm in eating the cookies, right? Would be a waste to throw them away.

So, cookies in one hand, the letter crumbled in my back pocket to be thrown away later, I'm entering the roof. Turning up the volume on my iPod I take a look around, finding it empty except for one certain Grimmjow Jaggerjaques in the far of corner.

Lucky me.

Slipping my Skullcandys off one ear, so that I'll be able to hear him but still hear my music, I click replay and approach.

"Oooh aah." I sing out, oh, this will be good. "For you I'd write a symphony, I'd tell the violin it's time for sink or swim. Watch 'em play for ya."

Of course he turns around with that biggest grin that only he and Micheal Fassbender can do.

"For you I'd be, oh whoa, runnin' a thousand miles just to get where you are. Step to the beat of my heart." Don't start thinking that I'm just standing there like a lovestruck fool and singing the lyrics straight up. No oh, I'm living it out to the fullest, with all the boy band moves I know and then some.

When the course comes around he's nearly toppling over in contained laughter.

"I just need somebody to looove! I, I don't need too much, just somebody to love. Somebody to love. I don't need nothing else, I promise Grimm I swear, I just need somebody to love." Oh yeah, I went there.

Letting my headphones slip off and land around my neck I don't bother pausing, finding comfort in the low noise that i still can hear.

"Yo, what's up?"

He's still wearing that shark like grin as he reaches out and grabs a hold of the front of my shirt, pulling me into his personal sphere and kiss me.

We split after just a second, both smiling like idiots still.

"Nothin' much, just hangin' here up on the roof."

"Want some cookies?" I break up the small box, taking one of the large chocolate chip cookies before handing it over to him.

"Tanks, who made these?"

"Some girl, I don't know her. She put them in my desk."

"Oh, someone's popular."

"Oh honey, don't you worry. My heart is meant for you only." We're being our goofy selfs again, both being aware of the fact that 75% of all the jokes you crack has some truth in them.

Skipping the last class is something we just do without discussing it. Finishing my cookies while watching the empty school yard.

"Wanna go an' grab somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah." A cheeseburger on this doesn't sound so bad. Not bad at all.

.

We don't talk much during the days, not when other people are around. Some girls have seen us outside of school it seems, cause I'm hearing my and Grimmjow's name being mentioned together a bit too often for everything to be normal.

I can't find it in myself to bother really, it's nearing the end of second year. Only one year left. If I loose my reputation now it doesn't matter all that much since no one would jump on a senior year student. I'll miss the candy and cookies I get all the time though.

When school's out I find Grimmjow on a bench on the school ground, a small bag with a big red heart glued onto it in his hands. Probably another love confession.

"Want some cola?" he asks as I near it, I hadn't meant to stop and sit down but at the invite I do.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

We sit in silence for a minute before I get it into me to ask who made it.

"A certain Luppi from class 1-C." he reads from the glued on heart.

"You should thank him, this is the best thing I've eaten in the whole month." Grimmjow just 'phff' at me as a response. Another minute pass before I remember the note that I'd crumbled into one of my back pockets.

"Hey, I have an idea that would blow the minds out of every soul in this school." I give the paper over to him to read.

"A talent show? You jokin' with me?"

"Wouldn't it be fun? I mean, we go out there and sing some Bieber song. Imagine everyone's faces."

He laughs at that, like I knew he would.

"But well, we can probably kiss our rumor as cool bad guys goodbye."

"Mmhm. Oh, does that mean no more candy or cookies?"

"Probably. Girls don't bake cookies to dorks."

"Man, that sucks."

"We don't have to do it."

"Nah, I wanna. Might get a riot started or somethin'. Thing's been kinda quiet around here lately." He has a point with that. I can't remember the last time tughs bothered me the last time.

"Yeah, maybe some gang will think that we've gone soft. I havn't had a fight in forever."

"Me neither." he sighs. "If we're lucky they'll jump us together. I've never seen you fight, would be nice."

"Yeah, that'd be a cool date."

"Oh, come on honey, we could clean each others wounds afterwards." He smiles sweetly at me, a look that looks absolutely wrong on Grimmjow's face and I almost reach up to touch him before remembering that we're still two completely cool guys on the school yard.

"Let's go home to yours?"

"You wanna make out once we're there?" He stands up as he says it and I know that he's serious about it. We havn't kissed since that one time on the roof.

"If you give me some food I'll think about it." Surely, I will think about it even if he doesn't but, I'm hungry. And if there's an opening, I'll probably do a little more than just think about it.

We do some pasta with some sauce, sugar peas and haloumi and sunflower seeds and we load two large bowls with way too much of it, crawling into Grimmjow's bed just as we'd done that first time we were here and turn on the TV, but there's nothing good on so we turn on some music too.

And while blasting Proceed (yeah, I've told you I'm all about the rock, and so is Grimmjow. We can't spend all our time listening to Justin Bieber) we eat our way into a food coma. He's the one to grab my bowl and put it down on the floor before rolling over to face me.

We'd been sinking lower and lower for the past half hour and were now laying dead on his covers.

"That was way too much man. You should have stopped me." I half whine.

"Sorry mate, you said you wanted food. I just provide."

I roll my shoulders lightly before turning over on my side to face him, shuffling closer until we're just a breath away. He can probably see my intentions but he doesn't back away, he didn't crawl closer either. Which I found kinda nice, it's like he's taunting me, come and get it if you want it. Watching me with half closed eyes, drowsy, full, content.

So I lean in and kiss him. It's a lot softer this time around, we're not grinning like crazy fools and are actually able to use our lips. Smoothly I lick his lips and he runs his tongue against mine and I tilt my head to get better access, being tanked with a grunt as he sneaks one arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

At some point he pulls me on top of him, and I grind down on him, our legs entangled. My hands deeply fisted into his mess of a blue hair. It's dry but silky fine straws, they way they get when you bleach them.

A time later he's on top of me and my hands have crawled up under his shirt. Feeling fine ribs and muscles and hardened pecks.

Feeling my guts I dare to dare and I let my fingers tease at his pelvis, going a little further down each minute. He hiss, grinding down on me extra hard, biting my lip.

We split, resting our foreheads against each others.

"Fuck, you're hot." I gasp, cause he is. He's burning me up, with his lips and his hands and all his skin. And there's cloth between us but it does nothing to dampen the heat that's practically steaming out of him.

"You're one to talk." He's out of breath too and he rolls of me, crashing on the mattress next to me. A rush of cooler air hits my front and it's the best thing ever.

We can hear the front door slamming, and I'm guessing it's his mom that's home a bit early. Surely five minuets later she's knocking on the door before peeking inside.

"Grimmy, turn down the music just a tad wouldn't you?" We're both searching for the remote around us, both being too lazy to actually sit up to see where it is. Grimmjow finds it and turns down the music to half of what it was.

"Thank you." His mom says in that voice that all mom's use when they feel like they must say thank you for something that their kid should have done without them asking. "Do you boys want dinner?"

We just groan at this, remembering the food that we've stuffed into our selfs and how full we really are.

.

As we're closing in on summers break the weather just gets hotter and hotter and I'm practically dying from a stroke every day.

Both me and Grimmjow are wearing white wife beaters and shorts every day. And as a result to that I'm getting cookies in my desk more than once a week. But it's too hot to eat anything that isn't frozen.

It's a Wednesday when a girl actually manages to confess to me face to face. She has straight black hair and fire in her eyes even as she stands before me, blushing like crazy.

I can only think of how nice it will be when school ends and I can go to the beach with Grimmjow.

As the girl goes quiet I give her my polite smile. "You get points for not writing a note but I'm sorry," And then comes words that I'm sure that I will come to regret. "I already like someone."

"I understand." She's awfully understanding about it and don't make a big thing of it as she nods her head. "Thank you for listening." And with that she's off.

It's later that same day that I crawl up on the roof. It's not empty as it was some month ago, nearly every student goes up here or out on the school yard. The feeling of a mild wind is better than no wind at all.

I seek myself to an empty spot by the fence that keeps us all from falling of the building, and not even five minuets can have passed before I feel a familiar presence next to me and have to take my Skullcandy's off as Grimmjow sits down next to me.

"I heard that you said you liked somebody." he says in a mild tone, a small grin on his face. He knows it's him. Who else would it be? "Not the smartest move, every single girl I passed to get up here were talkin' about it."

"You're eavesdropping on girls conversations now?"

"Nah, but two actually had the guts to ask me who it was." It's become mildly famous by now that me and Grimmjow are friends.

"What did you tell them?" It would have been awesome if he said that the one I've been fooling around with lately was none other than the man they were staring at right then and there.

"That it was none of their business."

"How nice of you."

"Want a cookie?" I see myself in his pilots and I wonder if he can see himself in my Sabre ripoffs.

"Sure."

.

To celebrate that it's weekend once again we're taking off to the cheapest bar in town, and drink ourself's stupid.

The more we drink the more touchy we become and the bartender keeps giving us the eye.

So we go into the bathroom, stands next to each other as we take a long and good piss. It feels so good after five beers, it should be illegal. But then I guess the whole country would be in prison by now. And then we crash down by a table instead.

We sing along in every song that we know and don't know and when they call out for last order we get four jelly shots which we eat before they kick us out.

I'm feeling way too good.

"No night's complete without a trip to McD." Grimmjow hums next to me. The night's finally cool enough for one to move without breaking out in a sweat.

"I wanna eat five cheeseburgers."

"I wanna eat ten."

"If you get fat I wont follow you home."

"Okay."

We only eat two each before making our way over to Grimmjow's.

If you want an explanation for that, I'm guessing it's cause his home's closer and the last time I stumbled home drunk I woke up both my sisters and my dad thought I was a robber.

Grimmjow doesn't have any siblings and his folks don't wake up cause their room has sound isolation. They guy who lived there before them was a drummer or something.

Once the doors close behind us I'm moving straight for his room while he goes to take another piss.

Pulling my clothes off as smoothly as I'm able it's first when I hit the bed that I realize that there's no music and have to get up again. Finding a She Wants Revenge album I'm in the middle of inserting it into the stereo as Grimmjow enters the room.

"Well, isn't this a familiar sight." he laughs and I can't help but grin at him, wiggling my ass a little. I'm wearing my orange and pink Fran Dandy's again.

"Do you like it?" I ask as I'm standing up, not looking away as he strips down to his underwear before me.

"Indeed, I do."

He comes over, a hand landing on my waist as we back and fall onto the bed.

There's a lot of laughing going on as we touch and prod at each other. A lot of kisses fails because of it, but neither of us care.

As his hands creep under the elastic band to grab my ass with meaning and intent we manage to stop smiling and entangle our tongues and all our limbs.

We both groan as we grind into each other and I have to let go of his hair to pull at his boxers so that I can get both my hands on his ass.

"Nngh."

His hand on my dick is the best thing ever and I mimic his movements the best I'm able. I can't stop touching him, his ripped stomach, his chest, his neck, his hair. His lips are wet and swollen on mine, before moving to suck on my neck, my throat, my shoulder.

I have it in me to fondle his balls, making him groan into my hair, making me grind up into his hand and against his whole body.

"Fuck, you're killin' me." I pant, making him speed up his movements a bit.

"Same." he grunts.

I tighten my grep on his cock and he gives me that wonderful groan again.

I can feel myself toppling over the edge, my come splattering between us, on us. He jerks me through it all and when I open my eyes I'm met by his stare.

"Sexy as hell." He kiss me hard and I'm falling in love.

Jerking him faster I make him break the kiss, press his face into my neck as he gives the most delicious cry I've ever heard as his cock twitch in my hand and his come joins mine.

We calm our breaths for a minute and a moment before shuffling a bit so we're laying more comfortable but still entangled with each other.

I think we're both asleep five minuets later.

.

It's a Thursday. The day before the last day of the year and the yearly talent show is in full game. Me and Grimmjow are behind the stage with some other students and one or two teachers.

The info about us joining the show got out just a week ago and there's been talk about it ever since.

Most students seem to think that we're gonna go up on stage and beat the living hell out of each other. Just to show how it's done and who's stronger.

Only the sound and light guy knows the truth. We gave him a bag of homemade candy to shut up about it.

"If we win this I'll let you fuck me bareback." I laugh as the ones before us finish their performance and the music teacher who's hosting this whole spectacle enters the stage to introduce the next pair to make a fool out of them selfs, namely, us.

"That'd be sweet. If we score second I'll blow you on the schools toilets."

Next I know it the teacher's pats our shoulders and push us towards the stage and the spotlight.

The light is blinding me. The music kicks in and I know this, too well. It's the same song that I sung to Grimmjow up on the roof some months ago. It kinda became our song.

Before I know it I'm taking the first tone "Oooh aah," The hall is dead silent. Shit. I open my eyes, finding Grimmjow on the other side of the stage. "For you I'd write a symphony, I'd tell the violin, it's time to sink or swim. Watch him play for ya."

"For you I'd be," Grimmjow's taking over for the rest of the verse. Not slipping a beat or a tone.

"Whoah"

"Runnin' a thousand miles, just get you where you are. Step to the beat of my heart- I don't need a whole lot but for you I admit I rather give you the world. Or we can share mine." He slowly walks towards me and I can feel that the smile on my lips is too fucking wide. "I know that I won't be the first one, given you all this attention but baby listen-"

"I just need somebody to love, I-I don't need too much, just need somebody to love." I'm taking over again, and finally it's not dead silence from the audience. No, the girls are screaming, full out. I'm guessing they have the Bieber-Fever.

"Somebody to love"

"I don't need nothing else, I promise Grim, I swear. I just need somebody to love." I don't know how dary we should be with our geography. Sure we did practise some but, we often went a bit over the top and it usually ended with a makeout session half way through the song.

We finally break eye contact as the course come to it's end and I find myself watching into the bright light, the shadows of the crowd moving can be seen through it and I'm smiling once again as I hear the girls screams reach a new peak as Grimmjow takes over once again.

A minute after we step off the stage half of whatever we did have been blacked out from my mind. But both me and Grimmjow are laughing hard in the changing rooms.

"Fuck, that was fun."

"Babe, that was hilarious."

All the other students in the room are watching us as if we were Britney Spears in a car crash. And I can't blame them.

Then I realize that Grimmjow called me baby. Oh well, nothing to do about that now.

I breath in deep, calming myself a bit, enough to speak properly but I can still feel the adrenalin souring through my body.

"Wanna go out and smoke some?"

"Sure."

We both head for the doors that leads to the back yard of the school, the wotes wont be called until an hour and there's nothing for us to do but sit around anyway.

We don't smoke. Instead we head to the McD's that's just around the corner and buys our self's a kings size meal each.

It doesn't matter if we win or not, tomorrow summer break starts and I'm gonna let Grimmjow fuck me either way. Cause he's taking too big bites of his McTasty and there's grease on his chin and salt on his shiny fingers and I really am in love.

"What?" he asks and I realize that I'm staring.

"Nothin'," I laugh. "I just think that I'm in love with a monkey."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, cuz I'm fuckin' crazy about you."

I'm ginning like a fool once again and he like a shark.

.

We do place first. I don't know if it's cause we did Bieber or if we were actually good. Or if it's just a joke. But when we exit school that day there's a small crowd of giggling girls following us.

They're there through the whole next day too and as we stand on the school yard, waiting for the last bell to ring and watching the principal hold his speech I receive a bunch of letters and teddy bears and two mix CD's and three jars of cookies and candy.

Once I find Grimmjow in the crowd I can see that he's gotten as much as me, if not more, and a fellow classmate has actually given him a bag to dump all the shit in.

I'm guessing we'll be receiving attention next year too. Good, cause I've turned into a little cookie monster.

.

* * *

><p>Yeah.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't planned to write a second part, but I felt like it and thus I did.

The Bieber-Fever pt.2

.

"There was a boy named Ichi, he had a very pretty face, and not the way you would think so.  
>Let me see if I can try to explain it, he had a smile that could light up a room, and if he moved it'd be moving in you. But it wasn't like a magazine, he was just himself and his name was Ichi,"<p>

It's become usual for us to sing to each other. Or with each other. And Ichigo's smiling like crazy as I sing him my version of Safetysuit's Annie.

I know that the lyrics doesn't match 100% to Ichigo, or to what I'm feeling about him but, it doesn't matter cause it's the thought that counts and I like the melody and I want to sing this song, so that's what I'm doing.

"Ichi don't be shy here, Ichi don't just lie there, looks don't make the world go 'round, but it comes around. And Ichi don't be shy here, Ichi please don't cry here, I always have to stop myself 'cause you're beautiful."

This whole weekend has been amazing. It's the end of the summer, school will start in just a week and some days and it's like we realized first now that we wouldn't have the whole days free once it did. So, deciding to make the best out of it I kicked my folks out, told them that they needed a vacation just the two of them.

And once they were out Ichi practically moved in.

Now he's sitting on my bed, entangled in my covers but I know that he's naked beneath them. We had sex an hour ago and we've been lazy teenagers since then. We were lazy teenagers before too but, yeah.

The first time we really did it, like, the ass way, had been the same day summer break started. We'd gotten out around twelve, stumbled the straight way to my place.

My mom had been home to make lunch. I had given all the money I had on me (it wasn't that much but it's the taught that counts) and told her to eat out cause we wanted to fuck.

She had patted me on the head, messed my hair up a bit, which I normally hate but couldn't really bother about just then, and told me to be safe and please take care of my own laundry afterwards.

I love my mom.

We didn't undress each other, we were too fuckin' eager and I can tear off my own clothes much quicker than Ichi can. I had just hit play on the stereo before pushing Ichigo down on the bed, or maybe it was he who dragged me down. A mix of them both.

And then we hear what's playing and it's fuckin' Ratatat. And Ratatat is a great band, if you're outside and the sun's shining and you feel like moving groovy. But they have no bass and none of that deep rhythmic bassy feeling and there's no way that I'd want to fuck to them.

So, getting off of Ichi I stomp over to my shelf to find a better CD.

Finding Peldulum's new album I raise the volume a notch and then I'm back to groping Ichi.

I spill half the bottle of lube out on the sheets but it doesn't matter since I'll be the one to wash them afterwards and it's sorta convenient cause now I can just dip my fingers into the small pool.

Pressing my finger into Ichi is probably the best thing I've ever done. His walls are silky smooth and he groans over the music as I pull out a little before pressing in deeper. I don't even wait a minute before pressing two fingers in and there can't have been more than five moments before I'm wiping them off on my sheet, drenching my hand in the small pool of lube and smearing it all over myself.

We make out and Ichi gets up on his knees, leaning forward and putting one hand on my pillow, the other on the wall before him.

His back is shining with a thin layer of sweat in the low light and his arched back and his pouting ass and my cock sliding down the crack of it, pressing against his entrance, it's definitely from out of this world.

And then I'm inside him and he's stretching around me, groaning beneath me and arching up against me and I really think I've died and gone to heaven. Which he laughs at and, fuck I love his laugh.

We start out slow but we don't stay in that zone and Ichi's just too fucking nice and there's no way that it lasted more than ten minuets. But it's time worth a lifetime and he lets me come inside of him and I'm dying a little on my own insides as I do.

In the mist of it all, with me still on my high and still hard inside of him, I'm jerking him off and he comes and he spasms around me, making me whine cause my dick is just so sensitive right now.

I have my forehead pressed against his back as I try to catch some of my breath and finally pull out of him, missing his heat the very next second. Leading back on my heals I watch Ichi who's still standing, half leaning against the wall, his head hung low. My come is dripping out of his ass and his cock is hanging heavy between his legs and it' dripping too and this image will never leave my mind.

He crashed down just a second later and I just fell back cause I needed to sleep just so that I could wake up and realize that I'm awake.

I woke up about two hours later to Ichigo biting my toe. Apparently it had been in his face and annoyed the living hell out of him.

.

We spend half a day (a Wednesday) laying on the living room floor staring at a teaspoon and drinking cider's.

We're in the middle of a serious competition.

The first one to move the spoon by using the force will win.

I'm trying all the tricks that I can think of. Blocking out the whole world, only focusing on the spoon. The spoon is the only thing in the universe, the spoon is existence. I am able to bend both time and space. Everything is relative and what I see in front of me is just an illusion created by the depths of my mind.

Then I try to do the opposite. Trying to see the space in the universe that the spoon fills as emphty. Trying to imagine a vacuum, and then filling it with air (this air was then supposed to move the spoon out of it's way, but that didn't really happen).

I tried to forget about the spoon. Like that guy in Lifters Guide to the Galaxy. Learning to fly isn't about learning to fly, it's about learning not to hit the ground when you fall.

The other half of the day we spend lying on our backs, feeling our hearts clench as we listens to a mix of Leona Lewis and Damien Rice.

.

On Thursday we've spent two hours fucking to the beat of Fasten Your Seatbelt, and I don't think neither of us have been in such an ecstasy before. I was seriously tripping and everything was so bright and so sensitive that I almost cried and left my own body.

Having the cravings for cookies but not the energy to leave the house we're now in the kitchen making them on our own. It'll take about 20 minuets longer than it would have to just run down to the corner store but, who really cares? This way we don't have to pull our clothes on.

Around six we head over to Ichigo's house, cause his sister makes dinner and we don't but we still like to eat. And then we spend the night there, watching movies and listening to new beats. Once I actually go home it's six am and freezing outside, so I steal one of Ichigo's sweaters.

The next day my folks are back in town and we "help" cleaning the attic. I'm doing the bunny ears sign cause in reality we're not helping at all, we're playing with my old train set and listens to Mt Eden and being as goofy as we can be.

I love being a kid with Ichigo, it's so much fun. It's still mostly only when we're alone, when we're around others we're acting like the grownups that we almost are and that's just great too. We're serious when we feel like it and we let go when we want to.

.

School starts in two days and when we're walking through town we start to see people we recognize. People are coming back to town, catching up with classmates and just popping out from whatever hole they've buried them selfs into the last two months.

We're on our way back home from watching the Avengers when we're surrounded by a slightly familiar gang. Even though they don't look the same as I remember them.

"Wow, someone's grown an inch during the summer." I can hear Ichi beside me and I turn to look at him, being met by a shit eating grin.

"Wish I could say something impressive about you but you just look pathetic." the leader tough guy says and I really can't remember his name even though I'm trying really hard. I look to my right and find that the park that we're next to is next to empty. Talk about timing they had.

Maybe they'd been waiting for us.

"We gonna fight?" I ask, not beating around the bush.

"You scared blueberry?" Another guy laughs and I don't get where they get their confidence from, they're only two more than us.

"Nah, I just wish to get to it, start before you have the chance to realize you don't stand a chance." I'm calm, my stance is relaxed and I know that we'll win this just thanks to that.

The guys before us are jumpy and nervous and I can practically see their confidence slipping out of them. I glance down at Ichi again, he's relaxed too and I'm feeling that crazy urge to just kiss him again cause he's just so awesome.

The lead guy takes my looking away as I'm not ready and comes rushing towards us. Both me and Ichi are ready though which results in him getting my right hand on his left cheek and Ichi's left hand on his right cheek.

And then he's falling to the ground. K. O.

The rest of the guys gets so shaky by seeing their leader knocked out that the rest of the fight is meaningless. It's like teaching ten year old's a lesson.

They run away with that classical "You'll regret this!" and me and Ichi call up Nnoi so that he can get us booze and then we buy chips and head up to my room so that I can blow him.

.

To: Ichi my Man  
>I'm surrounded by girlz! D:<br>Sent: 10:47

From: Ichi my Man  
>I'm feelin you man<br>Received: 10:48

To: Ichi my Man  
>Come save me! D:<br>Sent: 10:48

From: Ichi my Man  
>Where art thou?<br>Received: 10:49

To: Ichi my Man  
>In the crowd? U?<br>Sent: 10:49

I never receive a response, instead I see Ichi entering through the school gates and by waving frantically he finds me right away.

The girls finally seems to get the point of me not wanting to talk to them and back of slightly, letting Ichi through.

It hasn't even been a day since I last saw him, but it's first now when I see him on the school ground that I realize that he's grown during the summer and that his skin is tanner and his hair is brighter. Girls swoon as he walks past them and I can't blame them and I can't help but grinning wider.

"You know you remind me of Micheal Fassbender with that grin of yours?" he says once he's close enough and we can bump our fists in the most manly and cool way.

"Comparing me to hot men wont make me stop you know."

"Good."

Around eleven the principal comes out to hold his yearly speech and then we get called to our classrooms and school is officially starting again and everything's the same as it was before summer but nothing is cause it's our senior year and Ichigo will be too bloody sexy laying naked on my bed in a few hours and that's just too awesome.

.

END

.


End file.
